Lucy
by Gypsy Esmerelda
Summary: Short story about choices


LUCY ****

LUCY

By Angievette

Rating:- Probably about a PG/12. Mild violence.

Disclaimer:- I don't own these characters (I wish!), they belong to Stephen J Cannell. I just write about them for my own pleasure and no profit

"The whole day had been a bitch," thought Hannibal, as he crouched down behind the pile of crates. Yet another bullet whizzed past his ear and he looked over to his right where Face was pinned between two oil drums. Over to his left, he could see BA peppering the enemy with gunfire but it was like squashing ants. It didn't matter how many you killed, they kept on coming in a giant swarm. What they needed now was a giant kettle of boiling water. Another bullet whistled past his ear and Hannibal gave himself a mental shake. This was not the time to be thinking about ants and kettles. He needed a plan. 

"Hannibal, we need a plan," shouted Murdock from behind him.

Hannibal quickly surveyed his surroundings and spotted an empty building just a few yards away from Face. He motioned to Face who spotted it and signalled Murdock. Hannibal beckoned to BA and in a flurry of gunfire, the four raced over to the building and slammed the door shut. BA put a large plank of wood over the door and they quickly assessed the building. It was empty but there was a large platform running spanning the entire length of the room.

"Up there, quickly," shouted Hannibal.

They all scrambled up onto the ledge as the door was showered with bullets. They looked around and found themselves in a small alcove.

"Quiet," said Hannibal and they all flattened themselves against the woodwork. 

Suddenly, the door gave way and several men with machine guns tumbled into the warehouse. They did a quick sweep of the place and noticed the back door was open.

"They went out the back," shouted one of the men. "Come on."

Hannibal watched as the men charged out of the back door. They all sat up carefully.

"That was a stroke of luck," said Hannibal.

"There are still guards outside, Hannibal," said BA. "We need a plan, now."

"I'm thinking," said Hannibal, chewing on a cigar.

"Maybe I can help," said a female voice from behind them.

They all whirled round and found themselves squinting into the light. Hannibal eyes were the first to adjust to the brightness and he found himself staring at a beautiful girl with long, shining chestnut hair. Her eyes were sparkling hazel in colour. He looked at her as she approached them.

"Do not fear me," said the girl. "I am here to guide you to your destiny."  
"Who are you?" asked Hannibal.

"My name is Lucy. I have been sent here because I sense you need some direction."  
"That's one way of putting it," said Face, who was slowly getting his vision back. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes in the world."

"What are you talkin' about, sucker?" said BA. "Her eyes are brown."

"I have to agree with BA," said Hannibal. "Her eyes are brown. They complement her brown hair perfectly."

"Her hair is red," said Murdock, taking his first good look at the girl.

"It's blonde," said Face at the same time BA said, "It's black."

"Hold it," said Hannibal. "Let's start again. Now, I can see a young girl. Anybody see otherwise?"

The others shook their heads.

"So far, so good. Now I can see her hair is brown. Face?"  
"It looks blonde to me."

"It's definitely red," said Murdock. "Same colour as that famous actress, Nicole Kidman."

"Listen suckers, her hair is black. She looks just like Janet Jackson."

They all turned to the girl.

"Like to set the record straight, miss?" asked Hannibal.

"You're all right," said Lucy. "You can all see me differently. I represent your ideal woman. It helps you to trust me."

"Ideal woman or not, I don't trust anybody," said Hannibal. "Who or what exactly are you? You aren't human."  
"Not anymore," said Lucy. "I used to be. I'm a celestial body."  
"An angel?" asked Murdock.

"Not quite," said Lucy. "Call me your subconscious. I'm here to help you decide which way to go out."  
"You can help us get out of here?" asked Face.

"I can help you decide which route to take. You can either go out through the way you came in or you can go through the back door."

"What's the difference?" asked BA.

"One route leads to your van and escape. The other leads to an ambush and certain death."

"So which is the correct way?" asked Face.

"I can't tell you that," said Lucy, smiling.

"Oh great," said Face. "You can tell us that if we choose the wrong way, we all wind up in a pine box."

"I am here to guide you only," said Lucy, stroking his cheek. "I can't be seen to have told you to go a certain way. Only you can decide that."

"Well, I for one am not listening to a word Faceman says from now on," said BA. "He only needs to look at a pretty face and he's history."

"That's not true," said Face, then smiled at Lucy, who smiled back. "Then again, she is hot."  
"She is an angel, Face," said Hannibal. "I don't think she'd fit in in downtown Los Angeles."

Lucy put her face close to Hannibal and looked deep into his eyes.

"I fit in anywhere you care to put me," she said, her voice almost a whisper. Hannibal smiled at her and she winked at him.

"Colonel, we need to get out of here," said Murdock. "Can we please decide how we get out of here?"

"The fool's right, Hannibal," said BA. "Which way do we go?"

Lucy glided over to BA and put her hand on his arm.

"Which way do you want to go, big guy?" she asked him.

"What is happening to you guys," said Murdock as BA gazed dreamily into space. 

Murdock turned and glared at Lucy.

"What have you done to them? I'm not scared of you, I've seen worse than you at the VA."

"I don't want you to be scared of me," said Lucy. "I want you."

"ME?" squeaked Murdock.

"All of you," said Lucy. "But I can't have any of you until you get out of here. You have to decide, HM."

"I can't decide," said Murdock. "That's Hannibal's end of the operation. He makes the plans."

"I think it's time you had your moment," said Lucy. "And I can help you."

"Which way do we go?" said Murdock.

"Which way do you want to go?" asked Lucy.

"I think we should go out the way we came in," said Murdock. "We saw the heavies come through here and go out the back. They are probably waiting for us out the back."  
Lucy smiled at him and winked.

"See you soon," she whispered and disappeared. Her exit seemed to wake the others up from their trances. 

"Man, it's good to see you guys back. Colonel, we have to go out of the front door."  
"Why?"  
"Lucy told me."  
"She actually told you to go out of the front door. She said she couldn't do that," said Face.

"No, she told me she wanted all of us but she could only have us when we got out of here."

"And?" prompted Hannibal.

"And then she asked me which way I thought we should go. I said through the front and she said "See you soon." It was her way of telling me I was right."  
"I think you're right," said Hannibal. "Okay, guys, get ready. We're going through the front."

Hannibal swung down onto the floor and the others followed suit. Hannibal counted to three and they charged through the door firing their guns. To their horror, they came face to face with several heavies with guns all pointing at them.

"Get back inside," shouted Hannibal, just as the guns opened fire on them. All four of them fell to the floor at once and there was a squeal of tyres as all the heavies disappeared from the scene, leaving four bodies lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Lucy watched from a distance and smiled to herself. Everything was going according to her plans. She would now have the immortal A-Team in her domain for eternity. She turned and faced the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she pondered to herself.

"Not blonde, black or brunette," she chuckled. "Red, baby. Pure red."

She adjusted her hair around the two horns and reached for her trident.

"Welcome to Lucifer's world, boys."


End file.
